


Hallucination

by Tarlan



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chakotay needs some time to meditate over his feelings for Tom Paris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallucination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mimm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimm/gifts).



> For Fandom Gift Box 2016

The Sickbay ceiling was a welcome sight when he opened his eyes after almost an hour trapped underground following the cave-in. It was supposed to be a quick mining operation to replenish some of the rarer elements needed for the warp core. Tuvok had located a seam of the raw material close to the surface in a natural cave system on a land mass near the planet's equator. He had estimated it would take only three hours to set up the drill and extract a sufficient quantity that could be purified for use. 

Looking back, the planet was uninhabited, which had always set off warnings inside Chakotay's head....

**Hours Earlier:**

Chakotay decided to dismiss his bad feeling about this planet and pull rank anyway, needing to get off the ship and breath in some real air for a few hours. At least that was his excuse for joining the away team in the shuttle. However, the moment he slipped into the copilot seat he knew his true reason, finding time away from a certain Voyager crew member so he could think straight, was shot to hell because that crew member - Tom Paris - was in the pilot's seat.

"Isn't Lieutenant Valenta the duty pilot?"

Paris glanced across as he went through his pre-flight checks, smiling wide.

"She sprained her wrist this morning. Doc's working on it."

Chakotay bit back on another comment, nodding tightly as he started his own set of pre-flight checks. A few minutes later they were heading down to the planet and Chakotay decided to make the best of a bad situation, deliberately not trying to engage Paris in conversation. Of course he had forgotten Paris needed no prompting, or much participation from a captive audience, launching into a story concerning some incident on the holodeck. Against his will, Chakotay found himself smiling as they entered the atmosphere, making the mistake of glancing over and being caught by eyes so blue they matched the sky. He looked away, hoping he hadn't revealed any of his feelings for the younger man, almost grateful for the silence as Paris decided to concentrate on finding the perfect landing spot.

The two engineers accompanying them quickly set up the drill in the main cave and though it went against protocol, Chakotay moved further in, seeking a quiet place to meditate. After walking for fifteen minutes the cave opened out again into a small area with a smooth section of rock jutting out from the wall. It was the perfect size to sit on cross-legged, and Chakotay sat down and closed his eyes, letting his thoughts drift. Free of responsibility for even just a short time, he allowed his thoughts of Tom to resurface, slowly picking through them in the hope of finding enlightenment. He knew what he felt for Tom was real, fully aware of his growing feelings ever since Tom assisted the eco-terrorists and ended up in the brig for thirty days. Until then he'd always convinced himself Tom was too selfish to commit to any cause - including romance - but the Tom Paris who had agreed to help Janeway find the Maquis was long gone. Even the barrier of rank had been relaxed by Janeway due to the long journey ahead of them, so it was not a problem if he wanted to explore a relationship with Tom, as long as Tom was willing. Over the past few months he had noticed Tom watching him, raising his hopes even as he tried to find reasons for holding back.

Either the drilling triggered it, or perhaps the whole area was simply unstable, but the sudden shaking beneath him had his eyes snapping open and Chakotay rolled into a protective ball, hands shielding his head as small rocks and stones rained down on him. He heard a rumble from a distance, crying out as part of the roof collapsed above him.

"Chakotay? Chakotay?"

Groaning, Chakotay responded to his name, "Tom?" He opened his eyes, or at least he thought he had opened them but it was still pitch black. "I can't see," he spoke calmly, refusing to give into panic as there could be many reasons why it was dark.

"Yeah, I'm trying to repair my maglight by touch. Yours was completely crushed."

Chakotay could hear the rustle of movement close by and reached out, his fingers snaring cloth. "How long since...?"

"About twenty minutes. I managed to get through to Voyager but Tuvok needs to recalibrate the transporter to penetrate the rock above us. Apparently, the same ore we were here to mine can upset the sensors." He fell silent for a moment. "What we do need is some light... and I think that's it." 

The sudden flare had Chakotay wincing but at least it proved he wasn't blind. Once his eyes adjusted he could see Tom smiling down at him, but the smile faded as Tom panned the small flashlight over him. 

"I need to check you over properly now I can see," he stated, wedging the light into the rock so he could have both hands free.

Feeling Tom's hands moving over him was both heaven and hell but Chakotay endured it stoically until he realized those touches were lingering a fraction too long; running down his legs and back up, across his chest and down his arms. He felt a warm hand cupping his cheek, cradling it with a soft caress of fingers.

"Paris?"

"You called me Tom earlier," Tom admonished softly, continuing before Chakotay could reply. "Nothing broken, but it looks like you took a blow to the head."

Chakotay reached up to touch a sore spot but strong fingers grabbed his. "I wouldn't if I were you. You might have a mild concussion. Here, let me."

Tom helped him sit up, propping his back against the cave wall. The Doctor had been training Tom as his assistant so Chakotay remained still, enduring the torment of those hands touching his skin as Tom cleaned the wound as best he could with water and a handkerchief. He closed his eyes, drifting away for a moment, but opened them when he felt the softest press against his lips, seeing Tom pull back in shock.

"Sorry. That wasn't very professional," Tom murmured. 

Tom started to back off but Chakotay grabbed his wrist and pulled him back, reeling him in and kissing him not so gently. When he pulled back this time Tom was smiling again, and any lingering doubts faded, but before Chakotay could drag him into another kiss he felt the familiar tingle of the transporter beam capturing them, and the world went dark.

****

So here he was in Sickbay, looking up at the ceiling and wondering if it had all been a dream or an hallucination following the blow to his head. Tom came over and smiled down at him.

"Good. You're awake," he stated, "And before you start writing us off as an hallucination..." Tom leaned over and kissed him sweetly, but they were interrupted before Chakotay could deepen the kiss.

"Lieutenant Paris. Not while on duty in my Sickbay," berated the Doctor firmly. "But perhaps you can assist Commander Chakotay to his quarters instead," he added with a smile.

END  
 


End file.
